Need a little help?
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Gibbs has a little problem, to find out wish one, read. One shot.


Need a little help?

Author: AbbyGibbs

Disclaimers: _Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself._

Classification: Sexy and hot

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby (what else is there?) for me? nothing.

Rating: M

Spoilers: none

Summary: Gibbs has a problem…

**A/N: nothing really, except of a thanks to Chirugal, because of her story **_**"Acta est Fabula"**_** that's a jewel of a story, and one of the scene she wrote made my mind go wild. And *this* came out of it. **

**Thanks to ncislove for her help and for being such wonderful friend.**

**As always thanks, Shadoe.**

Gibbs was standing a few feet behind Abby and Hollis as they were watching the plasma screen in Abby's lab. Gibbs was watching it absentmindedly though, trying focus on the case, and reminding himself that his girlfriend, Hollis Mann was standing in said lab, but frankly he couldn't care less, he had only eyes for Abby.

She was her usual self, full of energy and excited about what she'd found about their current case. She stood in one of her insanely short skirts. Not that this was the first time that he'd seen her in one. Today though, there was something he saw differently, but he couldn't put it into words or thoughts on why he did.

The only thoughts he was having were how good Abby Sciuto would feel in his arms, how good it would feel to let his tongue play with hers, and then explore her mouth. What it would feel like to lick the soft skin of her body and suck on her hard nipples.

He had to take a deep breath in order not to let out a growl.

_Damn it Gibbs, get a grip!_

But Gibbs couldn't stop his thoughts from going along that particular road. He just couldn't, his mind just kept wondering about Abby.

He then suddenly realized he wanted more than just friendship from her. Gibbs wanted Abby to be his—his totally, completely and unconditionally.

He had this tremendous urge to take her right then and there! His head knew he couldn't but is groin didn't agree and suddenly his jeans seemed to get too small.

_Focus on something else, Jethro, focus on something… anything. Something sad or horrible to calm down, otherwise you'll be embarrassing yourself big time_.

But that didn't work either and the pressure in his pants was starting to increase. He was starting to feel very uncomfortable. Gibbs tried desperately to concentrate on his breathing, but that too was getting difficult as his brain pictured himself inside of her, thrusting slowly in and out, then increasing the pace until they both exploded together—having the most powerful orgasm of both of their lives.

As if on cue, Abby looked at him. He felt his cheeks turn red, but held her gaze without filching. He looked at her intently. After a few seconds, her eyes traveled down and she smirked. Her eyes sparkled as she saw the unmistakable hardness of his groin through his pants.

Abby couldn't help herself as her tongue darted out and she licked her lips.

_Apparently my wonderful wizard is having nasty thoughts and judging from the look in his eyes Army Colonel Mann was nowhere near his train of thoughts. He's fantasizing about me. My silver-haired fox wants me, not the woman he's officially dating, no he wants me! I can see it clearly in his eyes. Gibbs wants to have me physically God does he have any idea how long I've been dreaming about this, seeing his body show me how much he does want me._

_Now Abby could feel her own body starting to react at the sight of Gibbs' cock visibly growing in his pair of jeans. God I want him so much. I want to feel him inside of me, thrusting into me; I want him to make me feel whole. Him moaning my name as he is close to his climax. His fingers caressing my clit, making me scream in delight as I come for him._

Abby could feel herself getting wet as the thoughts were spinning in her mind. _God I want him!_

Gibbs knew that she knew the moment she'd laid eyes on him. He wanted her right now, and from the look in her eyes he could tell she wanted him too, his cock was really aching, screaming for release.And now his fingers were itching to touch himself.

_Damn I need to take care of this or I'll explode soon… but I don't want Hollis to help me take care of it, and apparently she hasn't noticed my little embarrassing moment, but my favorite girl did._ Her eyes flickered back to his and their eyes locked for a few short moments. A bit before leaving, the tip of his tongue appeared through his lips. He then signed something to Abby ike the trained Marine he still was, he exited the lab without making a single sound.

Abbyfollowed him a few moments later; Mann had been so focused on looking at the plasma screen that she didn't noticed that they both had left the lab…

When Abby turned the corner, she saw him waiting for her in the elevator, a mischievous look shinning in eyes, making her whole body ache in anticipation.

*-*-* THE END *-*-*


End file.
